


It's Not a Date, It's an Errand

by VampirePaladin



Category: Ala ad-Din | Aladdin (Fairy Tale), Descendants: Wicked World - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Running An Errand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Jordan has been sent to pick up her uncle for his vacation with her father.  She brought her boyfriend Jay along.  All was going well until Jay set off a trap.





	It's Not a Date, It's an Errand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/gifts).



“Jay, this is all your fault,” Jordan yelled as they ran down the rough stone carved passageway. She jumped over a large, rusty chain that was draped across the floor. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Her breathing came in ragged gasps.

“It was shiny! How was I supposed to know that it was part of a trap?” Jay was struggling far less than Jordan was. He was an athlete after all and a thief back on the island. Both required that you be fast on your feet. He probably could have gone faster, but that would have meant leaving Jordan behind.

The large boulder was careening down the hallway after the two of them. It was picking up speed even as it smashed through anything that was in its path. The gap between it and the two teenagers was getting smaller and smaller by the second.

“Jordan, do you trust me?” Jay asked.

“Um, yeah, I guess?” Jordan replied.

“Good enough for me.” Jay wrapped one arm around Jordan and then dove to the left. There was a gap where part of the floor had collapsed down into a fathomless pit. With his free hand he grabbed hold of a rocky outcropping. His other arm held tightly onto Jordan. Their fall stopped suddenly and the outcropping held under their combined weight. The boulder rolled overhead and continued on its path.

Jordan’s heart was beating a mile a minute. She was finally able to catch her breath as she looked up at Jay’s face. He was wearing a grin. Without changing his expression, Jay kissed Jordan.

“Jay, this isn’t the time for making out,” Jordan said with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

“It seemed like the perfect time to me,” Jay said, completely unphased. 

Jay half threw, half lifted Jordan back up through the gap in the floor. Once Jordan had a good grip she was able to pull herself back up. Without having to hold onto Jordan’s weight, Jay was now able to pull himself back up as well. 

“That was fun. Why can’t all of our dates be like this?”

“This isn’t a date. You’re helping me on an errand.”

“Why can’t our dates be as fun as our errands then?”

“Just come on,” Jordan said. She got back to her feet and brushed dust off of her clothing and then began to head back in the direction that they’d come running from.

Soon they were in a cave full of glistening treasure. Jordan picked up the brooch that had caused the whole issue. It was gold with rubies encrusted on it. Jay had attempted to take it, setting off the very trap that they had just been running from. Jordan picked it up, looked it over and then tossed it over to Jay.

“You might as well keep it.”

“Are you serious? What about the trap?” Jay said even as he pocketed the trinket.

“It’s already sprung so the brooch is totally safe now."

" How come you don’t want it?”

“Treasure doesn’t mean much to a genie,” Jordan said with a shrug of her shoulders. When you could make countless riches at the drop of a hat it gave them little value. “Isn’t your father a genie?”

“Yeah, I guess he is one now. But all of his powers were sealed away on the island like everybody else. So he can’t use any of his powers or grant wishes.”

“Makes sense. If they had an unrestricted access to a genie it would be very easy for everyone to escape.”

The two continued walking in silence. Jay was keeping his hands in his pockets to avoid the temptation to steal anything else. Even if the boulder had been fun, he didn’t want to risk a trap that he couldn’t beat with his athleticism. 

Jordan had a small smile on her face. She could see that Jay was trying really hard not to take anything else. To her, it was a sweet gesture. It was funny in a way that Jay was the son of Jafar. He reminded Jordan of a young Aladdin. Aziz, the son of Sultana Jasmine and her consort, had taken after his mother and not his father. She wasn’t sure if Jay would appreciate the comparison and so she kept it to herself.

They passed through countless rooms until they got to the last one. A ring was sitting on a silken pillow, resting on a stone pedestal. 

“That’s it?” Jay asked. He sounded confused. “I thought we were picking up your uncle?”

“Not all genies live in lamps, Jay.” Jordan stepped up to the pedestal and picked up the ring. She stopped for a moment to admire the glint of the light off of the silver and the blue of the gem, a slightly different shade than her father’s skin but still in the same family. Jordan put the ring on a finger of her right hand and then rubbed the gemstone.

In a puff of blue smoke appeared Jordan’s uncle, the Genie of the Ring, not to be confused with Jordan’s father, the Genie of the Lamp.

“Jordan, how’s my favorite niece?” Genie said as he wrapped Jordan up in a big bear hug. 

“I’m fine, uncle. I came to get you for your vacation with Dad.” Jordan couldn’t help laughing. She didn’t get to see her uncle very often.

“And who is this good looking young man? Are you Jordan’s friend? Her boyfriend? You don’t have any funny ideas about my niece?” Genie said as he was getting up close in Jay’s face.

“Yeah, I’m Jordan’s boyfriend. The name is Jay.” Jay took Genie’s hand and shook it.

“Good to meet you, Jay.” Genie produced a comically oversized suitcase from thin air. “Well, I’m ready for my vacation.”

“We’ll make sure your ring gets to Agrabah safe and sound,” Jordan said.

With his ring safe with his niece, Genie vanished to go reunite with his brother, leaving Jordan and Jay alone in the cave.

“Agrabah, huh?” Jay said softly. “I’ve never been there. I was born on the Island.”

Jordan wrapped her arm around Jordan. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there and you get along with Aziz during tourney. Besides, Dad said he really wants to meet you.” Jordan placed a kiss on Jay’s lips. “Come on, let’s go set off some more traps, since you seem to like them so much.”

Jay grinned and said, “Best girlfriend ever.”

“And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
